


Ben, what the fuck are you doing?

by GettingGreyer



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: A five stanza poem about how Ben has changed and become more extreme in his behavior.Spoilers for season 3 episode 3.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Ben, what the fuck are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write some poetry for Siren for a while and I've been really struggling with it, but I just wrote the title down and suddenly all the words just came out lol. I hope you enjoy this poem since I had a lot of fun writing it. The title is a bit different from the actual style of the poem, so I considered changing it, but I just really love that title. Get your shit together, Ben.

That song has addled your mind,

Your obsessive addiction has gone too far.

Look at the world you're leaving behind,

And remember the man you truly are.

You are a protector and defender,

You care fiercely and love so strongly.

Your touch can be so tender,

But you are beginning to love wrongly.

Your fear is pushing you to extremes,

leaving men alone in the deep.

You're lying and leading secret schemes,

digging up the dead from their sleep.

That death has stained your heart,

Lovers hide from your corruption.

If you follow this path it'll rip you apart,

I hope you are saved before your eruption.

You're desperate to save your ailing kin,

But the world cannot be saved through blood.

Your troubles have only started to begin,

Grab a lifeline before you sink under the flood.


End file.
